Rumi Mori
Rumi Mori is a minor character in Batman: The Enemy Within. A well-known businessman in Gotham, he was secretly an international arms dealer with ties to various criminals in Gotham's underworld. He was also a former ally of Riddler, whose attack against him drew his activities to the attention of both the Agency and Batman. Biography Background Rumi Mori had been involved in the arms dealing business during the years that Gotham had been run by Thomas Wayne and his allies. He claims to have made a number of deals with the doctor, along with a number of favors that were fulfilled before his death. Mori would continue to operate in the twenty-one years afterward, even profiting significantly during the Arab Springs. To avoid suspicions of the authorities, many of the deals were made within his personal casino, the Virago. Mori would also become a large import-export magnate, the CEO of the company Pipex and a key player in the biotech industry. A couple of months after Batman defeated the Children of Arkham, Mori was approached by Riddler, an old player in Gotham's underworld who had returned to regain control of the city. The criminal requested a number of shipments, including a set of radi0-guided homing missiles and a launcher for them. Mori continued to deal with the Riddler but broke off their partnership after the criminal requested the use of one of his Bio-Tech companies. Despite multiple attempts to convince him otherwise, including threats against his family, his decision stayed, earning Riddler's wrath. The Enigma Whilst making a deal with a group of associates at the Virago, Mori played roulette in order to soften them up for higher payments. In the midst of it, Riddler approached him and openly threatened him. When Mori called for a security guard to take the criminal away, Riddler killed the man and ordered his men to take the patrons hostage. Mori tried to escape, only for the doors to be locked by the criminals and captured by the assailants. As Riddler's men dragged him to a death trap, Mori begged for his life, though these were constantly ignored. Riddler offered him a chance for freedom, but if Mori solved a riddle. After calling the criminally insane, Riddler controls the machine to remove one of Mori's fingers, later removing another for stalling. When Riddler fled after a battle with Batman, he activated the trap to kill Mori, but it was deactivated by the vigilante before it could do so. Afterward, Commissioner Gordon tried to free him from the trap, during which Riddler attempted to kill them both by toppling a statue in the Virago. However, Batman was able to secure it before they were crushed. Mori was later freed from the trap and taken away by paramedics, where he was treated for the lost of his fingers while the police arrested Riddler's henchmen including his right-hand man Eli Knable. Amanda Waller, the director of The Agency, would also arrange a security detail on him, in case Riddler attempted another attack. Mori would remain in the Virago for the next couple of weeks, having had his accounts frozen by Waller and the Agency. During this time, he tried to arrange an escape to the Caribbean, despite being unable to pay off the pilot. Batman would later consider talking to Mori after learning that he had learned of the Riddler's hideout from a contact. If Batman chooses to learn the information from Mori, he will be visited by Bruce Wayne. Knowing he is being monitored by agents, Mori refuses to speak until he sees them leave following an order was given by Bruce. He confesses having made a deal with the Riddler and been involved with Bruce's father Thomas Wayne. Mori also gives specific details on the arrangements made with Riddler and claims to have broken ties with Riddler after he learned the criminal wished to use the weapons in the city. When Bruce asks information about the Riddler's hideout, Mori agrees to give him the information, if he pays for his escape from Gotham. Depending on the decision made, the following can happen. Comply with Mori Bruce decides to comply with Mori's request and pays for his escape from Gotham. Mori will thank Bruce for doing so and gives him a drive containing information about the Riddler's hideout. He leaves the city shortly afterward, though it is unknown whether he escaped the Agency or not. Force Mori Bruce chooses not to comply and force the information out of Mori, strangling him. Mori, feeling excruciating pain, reluctantly gives him the drive, but warns Bruce that he has made an enemy out of the arms dealer. Waller later claims that Wayne injured Mori so severely that he is now wearing a neck brace. Personality On the surface, Mori seemed to be a respectable businessman who treated others with utmost respect. However, in reality, he was a notorious arms dealer who cared only for himself rather than the sufferings of others. Mori seemed to remain under pressure whenever deals were not going his way, but when his health or life was under threat, would allow his anger to be released. He also seemed to be very cowardly, as seen when he attempted to flee the Virago when the Riddler attacked it. Relationships External Links Category:Criminals Category:Gotham Residents Category:Imprisoned Category:Mobsters